comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Braddock
Elizabeth Braddock (also known as Psylocke and Lady Briton) was a Human Mutant government agent, model, and vigilante who served S.T.R.I.K.E., MI6 as well as the X-Men. Born on October 29, 1985 to Dr. James Braddock Sr. and Elizabeth Braddock Sr., Biography Early life Dr. James Braddock Sr. and Mrs. Braddock had three children, Jamie (the eldest), and twins, Brian and Elizabeth. Betsy initially possessed precognition powers, and later developed telepathic abilities as a consequence of being born a mutant. When Betsy and Brian were in their late teens, their parents were killed in an explosion in Dr. Braddock's laboratory caused by the malfunctioning computer Mastermind. Brian Braddock pursued post-graduate studies in Physics at Thames University, while Betsy worked as a charter pilot. Soon after Brian became the hero Captain Britain, Betsy alerted him that their brother Jamie had been injured while testing his racing car in the grounds of Braddock Manor, apparently an attack rather than an accident. Betsy flew Brian back to the Manor, but their plane was downed as they neared the crash by the psychic powers of Dr. Synne; luckily both inside survived the crash. Dr. Synne subsequently mind controlled Betsy into seeing her brothers as hideous monsters, causing her to attack them, but they managed to overpower her. Betsy quit the charter business and took up modeling. To set herself apart, she began dying her hair purple and her career took off. Some time later, with her psychic powers growing and after Brian had departed overseas to continue his studies, Betsy was recruited into S.T.R.I.K.E.'s Psi Division (S.T.R.I.K.E. being Special Tactical Response for International Key Emergencies, the U.K.'s equivalent of the U.N.'s S.H.I.E.L.D. agency), by Agent Matthew (later renamed Gabriel), with whom she pursued a brief romance. While Brian was overseas at college, Betsy was recruited into S.T.R.I.K.E.'s Psi Division. During her time there, she would develop romantic relationships with fellow S.T.R.I.K.E. members. While working with S.T.R.I.K.E. one of her assignments was to infiltrate the Hellfire Club (her father was the Black Bishop of the London branch). Personality and traits Relationships Family Brian Braddock James Braddock Sr. James Braddock Jr. Friends Kurt Wagner Romances Thomas Lennox Doug Ramsey Scott Summers Warren Worthington III Henry McCoy Powers and Abilities Powers Telekinesis: Ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She could also move and levitate other people. While she could move objects from a distance and fly like other telekinetics, she showed little inclination to do either in combat situations. She could also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength. Her telekinesis later became much stronger than it was before. Psylocke at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving more easy than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. *'Force Fields:' Psylocke could create a telekinetic shield of all sizes to deflect/decelerate incoming attacks. *'Telekinetic Weapons': Psylocke showed great versatility over her telekinesis, and managed to construct psionic weapons that damaged a target either physically, mentally or both in some compacity. She showed skill in creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differed in size, length and power which she used in combat. **''Telekinetic Katana: Psylocke could manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy at will, which at its lowest intensity, functioned to disrupt neural pathways and at its highest level, her katanas could slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She could also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produced visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she could use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana was strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. **Telekinetic Bow and Arrow: Psylocke had the ability to create a bow and arrow made of telekinetic energy that could pierce through armor or damage the target mentally or physically on contact. **Telekinetic Claws: As an extension of her psionic constructs she was able to create claws like X23's but made of pure psionic energy which could affect the target physically, and also slice through armor. *'Flight': Psylocke could personalize her TK in such a way that she was able to levitate and propel herself through the air at variable speeds. '''Telepathy': She possessed mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke could read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicated with another person over a distance, that person often perceived her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enabled her to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they posed a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *Psionic Shadow: She was able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities could go undetected and were very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She could extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Psionic Knife: Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which were said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunged into the minds of her targets directly. She often used them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It was able to kill sentient beings. *Mind Control: Capable of controlling the minds of others. *Telepathic Illusions: She had the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that were not truly happening. *Telepathic Detection: She could scan large areas and detect threats in her vicinity. She could also detect the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their condition. *Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *Mental Amnesia: She could erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psionic Blasts: She could project psionic force bolts which had no physical effects, but which could affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *Psionic Immunity: Psylocke was shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks such as mind reading and illusions. *Astral Projection: She could project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, Psylocke could mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. '''Precognition': Psylocke occasionally had precognitive dreams. Abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:English Category:Humans Category:X-Men members Category:Braddock family Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Secret Intelligence Service personnel Category:Models